Megaman: A magical adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What of three Reploids were built? Three that were vastly different from normal Reploids? These three reploid's were sealed away by Dr. Light, but now in the 22nd century there awake and ready to fight!


**Hey, everyone! Welcome to my Harry Potter/Megaman crossover!**

 **I've recently watched some Megaman playthroughs and it brought back some old memories.**

 **This story will take place a year before Megaman X8, and a quick note! This is also in a different dimension, so the events in Ciara's original world move at a different time compared to the world she lives in now.**

 **I do NOT own Megaman or anything else related to it! Along with liline's Artwork! I also Don't own Harry Potter, I only own my Ocs and story idea!**

* * *

YEAR- 22XX

TIME- 8:58AM

LOCATION- Unknown

"How much longer?" A female voice asked as a large room that was only seen thanks to a dim green glow.

"Not much longer now, the pods are showing signs of opening" A male voice spoke, followed by the sound of someone typing.

"It won't be long" The same female voice spoke as the sound of heels was heard, "Until I can finally meet them in person"

Into the dim green light stepped a young woman around the age of 24 with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she had on a purple top with black pants and small black heels. She also had a lab coat on as she reached over and placed a hand on a smooth surface, she smiles and looked over the pod.

"Hard to believe these pods have been here since the first reploid was made" The male scientist said as he typed away, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Well, they are the first warrior female reploid's after all" The woman said as she smiled at the pods.

"Indeed they are, Miss Light" The male said with a smirk as he finished typing.

The woman now known as Miss Light huffs with a small smirk saying "How many times have I told you? Drake, call me Selena we're friends"

The man chuckles as he to stepped into the dim light to show black hair and green eyed 27-year-old male with tanned skin and wearing a red top over blue jeans with black shoes, he also had on his own lab coat.

"I know, but you are the head of this project" Drake said as he looked at the three pods in front of them.

Selena huffs once more before a beep got her attention, looking behind her she saw one of the computer screens glowing blue. Frowning she went over and typed a few things in making the screen change to a bright green colour, after a few minutes of reading the data over a smile grew on Selena's face.

"Drake?" Selena called as she looked up to her friend, who had turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Drake asked as he saw Selena's smile turn into a huge grin, "Get the welcome waggon ready, the girls are on their way!" Selena said as she moved to another computer to type some codes in.

Drake's eyes widen at the news, "You mean they're waking up now?!" He yelled in shock.

"Yes! they are!" Selena yelled in excitement, she had been waiting for the day for years!

The room lit up a bit more as the pods glowed a bright green before the sound of hissing was heard, this showed that the seals on the pods had opened. The lids whirled as they slowly opened, Selena moved to stand in front of the three pods as she held her hands together in excitement.

The sound of metal hitting the floor made Drake jump as he watched three female figures stand in front of Selena, they're forms were hidden by the shadows as they moved their heads to look at Selena.

Said human female grins as she spoke "Welcome to the future girls, I hope you enjoy your time here"

Three pairs of eyes glowed as the shadowed figure in the centre spoke with a small chuckle "Thank you for the warm welcome"

Selena smiles as she took a few steps forward and held out her hand saying "Welcome back girls"

The lead figure nods as she reached over and took Selena's hand in her own gloved one saying "It's good to be back"

Selena grins as she thought ' _A whole new adventure, is about to begin_ '

* * *

 **I hope you lot like this Prologue!**

 **The girls will be introduced properly in the next chapter!**

 **So until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!**


End file.
